


A Strangely Uneventful Day

by rieunn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, all they want are some forms, also lmao weird alien race, also this is pre-shance, bet they get black market forms, did anyone catch that, formophilia hahahaha, god help me, he's definitely a snuggler and a hugger, i actually dont really know what that means, i have no idea what he thinks hes saying, i interpreted it as being before their relationship actually becomes official, i need the forms, idea from tumblr, ig, ill stop now, it was so cute i couldn't pass it up lol, lance and shiro are both goofs, lance is a hypocrite, lance is a sleepy boy, like oh man that is one rare and beautiful form, mom keith, naps, oh wait also punk was hinted at, shiro is a liar and a fool, so thats what this is, sweats, uses radioactive decay energy to destroy the shop keeper so they can get the form, wow these tags are crazy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieunn/pseuds/rieunn
Summary: Voltron gets some time of to relax, but a certain someone doesn't seem to know what that word means... Lance is determined to get Shiro's mind off of work, for once, but Shiro's will power might just be too strong for him.





	A Strangely Uneventful Day

**Author's Note:**

> lancedmcclain on Tumblr posted a little imagine about this and I couldn't resist because Shance is adorable lol, hope you guys enjoy this even tho its dumb. Ok but actually its kinda different from the prompt bc there was no training involved, they're just sleep-deprived lol I'm sorry. Also I haven't eaten all day oh god I'm dizzy lmao

  Shiro can't help but feel that something is off, even in moments like these, where everything is peaceful and quiet. It's been a few varga since the Paladins' return from their last mission, and although everyone else has been eager to get some personal time in, Shiro himself has been antsy and tense all this quintant. There are so many things about their current situation he can't really wrap his head around, and with all of the excitement the Galra have been providing lately, it's strange to think that there's nothing for the Voltron team to do right now.

  He hasn't slept well in a pheob, but he feels it'd be impossible for him to be able to fall asleep at this point, anyways, so he makes his way to the Castle's commons area, paperwork in hand, back stiff as a board. It's weird to think that there'd be any paperwork to do in his current line of work - before, at the Garrison, it made sense, because, well, there's a form for everything, as they say - but so many aliens have their own unique ways of doing things, and it just so happens that the next diplomatic mission they plan to embark on will be to the planet of Yrielur. The Yrielurians are, for lack of a better term, practically  _obsessed_ with paperwork and forms. Shiro has heard from Allura and Coran that they live in buildings  _made of them_ \- inconceivable to him, at first, until he found out that their planet experiences neither precipitation nor wind, and tectonic plate movement is rare and inconsequential, if it occurs at all. He was beginning to wonder why such a species would be beneficial to their fight against the Galra Empire when Allura mentioned that both their planet and its inhabitants have the ability to harness their own radioactive decay energy, multiply it, and use it as a powerful defense against enemies that can practically vaporize any being or object within mere ticks. Not even the Galra have been able to mess with that, apparently, given their free status in the Universe. So, to get on the Yrielurians' good side and maybe _not_ get vaporized as soon as Voltron enters the atmosphere, Coran suggested that they draw up some forms of their own, stating their business and intent and signing them at the end for authenticity, just to be safe. No doubt the Yrielurians would appreciate at the very least their attempt to respect their species' culture of...  _formophilia._ Shiro suppresses a laugh. That is  _so_ not a word.

  With a sigh, he sits down on a couch, posture rigid. Laptop for continued drafting? Check. Paperwork to revise and proofread? Check. Trying not to give a single thought to the eerie quiet in the room, he picks up a pen and lets his mind drift with the monotonous distraction of the words in front of him, and several more varga pass in this way.

 

* * *

 

 

  Eyebrows furrowed, sweat running down the temples of his forehead, Lance is full of concentration. Just one wrong move, and it could all be over. All of his hard work... all of his progress... gone, in the blink of an eye. And he'd have no one to blame but himself. There'd be no second chance. No, not for him. His fingers move deftly and quickly, and he feels like this will be the end. There's too much that's distracting him, too much that's uncomfortable. His body is too stiff, the air is too hot, the room is too dark. He can feel his failure in his fingertips, can see it boiling to a point in front of him...

  His eyes widen, muscles tense.

  He jumps up from his seated position on the ground, controller in one hand, other hand positioned in disbelief over his forehead.

  "Oh my god..." he mumbles, before punching his hands in the air, "YES!  _HELL_ YES! That right there, ladies and  _fucking_ gentlemen, is what I call a victory!" His mouth twists into an excited but nonetheless shit-eating grin. Pidge frowns.

  "I hate you. I hate you so, so much."

  "I told you. If you main Isabelle, you always win, Holt, I don't make the rules."

  "That's so stupid. She is stupid. Dumb, ugly."

  "Your insults mean nothing to a queen." Pidge sighs, pouting, pulling herself up from her spot on the ground, dejectedly. 

  "That was bogus. You suck and Hunk is better, I'm going to go steal one of his weird but strangely good alien cupcakes, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Lance laughs.

  "Sure, anything to help you feel better, sore loser." Pidge pauses, turning back to stare at him with narrowed eyes before trudging out of the room, muttering about how if Waluigi were here, things would be different.

  And so, along with Lance's victory... comes a bit of a problem. Boredom.

  God, he's so bored. Plus, he's tired and has a headache - probably doesn't help when you come from a battle and play video games when you only got two hours of sleep prior. Anyway, Lance prioritizes his boredom; he's sure he can sleep later. 

  'What to do, what to do...' he thinks, wandering the hallways absentmindedly. He could always go and mess with Hunk and Pidge, like he usually does, but something tells him that he shouldn't disturb them. If Hunk is baking, then he's likely in a good mood, and since Pidge isn't... well, Lance's not exactly fond of PDA. Especially _hugging._ Like, ew. Who hugs? Other people? In  _public?_ Like, ugh, get a room if you want to be all weird and friendly and affectionate. No, thank you. (What a hypocrite.)

  It's at this very moment that Lance finds himself at the threshold of one of the many commons areas that the Castle of Lions provides for its dwellers, and he comes face to face with a sight too horrendous to be true. The Voltron team finally,  _finally_ has some time to relax... and Shiro is... working? 

  'Oh no, code red! My boredom... it's speaking to me! What should I do in this dire situation, oh wise one? What was that? _Mess with Shiro?_  Oh, but, how could I? This challenge... it's too... perfect!' 

  Shiro feels a shiver run cold down his spine. Why does he feel like something bad is about to happen?

  Lance gives a silent but terrifyingly evil laugh and rolls his sleeves up, smirking all the while. He takes long, leisurely steps forward into the room, hands in his pockets. He knows Shiro can hear him coming from behind him - he's in no way being quiet - but despite that, the lucky man of the hour doesn't even look up. Well, maybe he just needs to make more noise. Lance thinks to himself that he's good at that. 

  "Shiro, Shiro, Shiro... what  _are_ you doing?" The man in question doesn't so much as flinch in response, only pausing to flip the page of one of the documents he holds.

  "What does it look like I'm doing, Lance?" He asks dryly, and Lance pouts.

  "Something completely and utterly boring."

  "Mhm, so, if it's that boring, maybe you should leave me to it." Lance comes to a stop right behind his leader's position on the couch, leaning over Shiro's shoulder to get a better look at the documents, arms propped up. Yep, boring paperwork. And, wow, looks like he's been at it for a while. Lance smirks. 

  "Well, yeah, I could  _always_ do that, or," he pulls away from Shiro and, one arm on the firm back edge, jumps over the backrest and plops down very chaotically right next to his leader, who - once again - doesn't even bother flinching in response. Lance finds entertainment within the fact that Shiro is clearly annoyed but choosing to restrain himself, and continues, "I, Lance, the Destroyer of All Things Unfun, could do just that, and distract you." This time, Lance thinks he catches the ghost of a smirk on Shiro's mouth, but he's not entirely sure he didn't imagine it.

  "Go ahead and try, but you'll be unsuccessful. In fact, I think I'll just ignore you until you leave." Lance lets out a fake gasp, edging his way closer to Shiro (not because he wants to be close to him, or because he's really warm; no, not anything like that. At all. You're all wrong. Fools.), his eyebrows pulled into a frown.

  "How could you say that, Shiro, that's so mean, I'm so hurt, this is the worst thing you've ever..." as Lance continues talking, Shiro finds his mind wandering, flipping another page of the form he holds. His mouth is empty of words, but his mind is full of them. He'd like to say this is, maybe, the third time he's ever really been alone with Lance. He doesn't mean to keep count, but... he just finds himself very aware of the Paladin of the Blue Lion. What he does, what he says, his little quirks. Lance is a very... unique person. Full of life and playful - Shiro's polar opposite, really. Maybe that's what makes him so... cute, in a sense. He suppresses a smile at Lance's continued rambling, watching him pout using peripheral vision. 

  "Are you seriously going to ignore me over some stupid, dumb forms, Shiro? Shiro... Shirooooo!" 

  "..."

  Lance's pout deepens. Usually, it'd be around this time that he'd book it. Shiro is clearly not paying him any attention, and has no intention of doing so. So, then, why... does Lance find himself growing so irritated? He wants Shiro to _look_ at him. He wants to talk to him, see his eyes light up. Lance won't admit that this isn't exactly the first time he's thought this way, due mostly to pride, but, well... it started with admiration. Shiro was and is his idol, after all. He's looked up to him for so long, and he finally has had the chance to meet him... but Shiro is always occupied, whether it be mentally or physically - during missions, battles, or training. Lance finds himself always, forever striving for Shiro's attention. A word of praise, a glance in his direction. He can't stand being so close and yet having almost no connection with someone he values so much. Normally, he gives up in his pestering after just a little while, claiming he's bored - but this time? This time, Lance can feel something strange stirring in his chest, something almost suffocating. Eyebrows furrowed determinedly, Lance pokes his head in front of Shiro's face, trying to block his vision.

  "Seriously, man? Come on. Paperwork isn't _that_ fascinating!" But Shiro still doesn't respond. He merely lifts his head and hand to see over Lance. 'How far, exactly, is he going to take this?' he thinks to himself, overly conscious of Lance's invasion of his space, chest six inches away from his own, arm propped up on the other side of him to keep him upright. He tries not to pay attention to the fact that Lance is mere inches away from sitting in his lap. Truth being told, however, he's long since stopped paying attention to the work in front of him. Lance huffs a disappointed sigh and lets his head fall against Shiro's chest. Shiro hitches a breath and hopes Lance doesn't notice.

  "Shiro, this is petty. You can do paperwork later, why can't you just pay attention to me, now?"

  _'Because you're too close,'_ he thinks to himself, trying to control his embarrassment. Frustrated, Lance lets himself fall, unceremoniously, into Shiro's lap, huffing his hair out of his face.

  "This is so unfair. I hereby revoke all of the times I ever thought you were cool. You're lame. Like some kind of smart kid who actually does his homework. Weirdo."

  ' _You think I'm cool?'_ Something about this makes Shiro feel strange.

  "Besides, like, you're always tense and working so hard. You should just learn to relax more! Like me!" The corners of Shiro's mouth twitch up into a smile. He thinks to himself that maybe Lance is a little  _too_ relaxed sometimes (like now, for example), but... is it really that obvious that he's been overworking himself, lately? He didn't think it was that noticeable. If Lance has been noticing it, it's highly likely that everyone else has, too. Maybe he should get some rest soon. He doesn't want to worry anyone.

  "Dumb Shiro..." Lance figures that, since Shiro hasn't pushed him off, yet, maybe he doesn't mind Lance being so close. He pulls his legs up, shifting his body so that he's more comfortably nestled into the Paladin of the Black Lion. 'Jeez, why is he so warm...? Really, he should just... just pay attention to me...' Lance thinks to himself, eyes closing against his will. Shiro feels something mysterious in response to his movement. Something fluttering, but calm. Peaceful, but chaotic. He tries to ignore it. 

  After this, it's quiet for a while, and Shiro decides that maybe Lance has given up in his quest to distract him from his work, so he returns his stolen attention to the words on the pages he's been studying for errors. He finds them less interesting than he did before. It's a few more minutes before he can't stand it anymore - Lance curled up in his lap, Lance not talking, pretending to be more interested in forms than in Lance for the sake of teasing him. Shiro finally looks down, ready to admit his defeat. What he sees makes his heart skip a beat. 

  Lance is... sleeping. Breathing softly, in and out. Eyelashes fluttering against caramel skin. Before he can even think, his hand - the one that can feel - moves on its own, brushing fingertips through soft hair. Lance doesn't stir. This is the first time that Shiro has ever seen him so calm, so vulnerable. Not putting up a facade. Not trying to be someone that he's really not. Shiro's expression softens. He realizes that he's never really taken a good look at the pilot of the Blue Lion before - at least, not _this_ good of a look. He can't help that he finds him beautiful. Utterly captivating. Shiro looks away and tries to suppress the thought... but he can't, and his eyes drift back for another look, anyways. It's a soft, intimate moment between the two.

  'Should... Should I wake him up? How did he even fall asleep so fast, anyways...?' He thinks, absentmindedly. It's then that he notices that the skin under and around Lance's eyes looks dark. 'Come to think of it, he probably hasn't gotten much sleep, lately. I know I haven't. Too much has been happening.' But, when Shiro thinks of it like that, it seems cruel to wake Lance up when he's sleeping so soundly. Maybe he could - he tries gently shifting Lance onto the couch, but he starts to stir a little in his sleep, and Shiro's heart rate doubles. He bites his lip and stops in his tracks. He contemplates an idea for a few moments. 

  'It... wouldn't hurt. I can just say that I didn't want to wake him up. Because that's definitely all this is,' he thinks deludedly, even as he slowly shifts around onto his back so that he can lay down too, arm wrapped firmly around Lance, 'I'm just making him more comfortable. I'm just... caring for a teammate. It's fine... It's...' He mentally trails off, unable to help the swelling adoration in his chest, unable to stop being conscious of the place his hand meets the small of Lance's back, of the way he snuggles into him. He places his free hand over his face, completely flushed and heated.

  "This is ridiculous... what am I, twelve?" He mutters to himself, but his words change nothing. 

  It's only minutes before his heart calms down enough so that he comfortably drifts asleep as well, feeling indescribably happy and at peace.

 

* * *

  

  The disgusted look on Keith's face is both an understatement and an overstatement to how he truly feels. All he wanted was to rest in his room after training in peace. That's all he wanted. Why is he always the one who has to run into this kind of lovey-dovey bullshit?

  'God. You could have _at least_ gotten a fucking room,' he thinks, mental voice scathing, aimed at both Shiro and Lance, the latter being curled up comfortably on top of the former, arms wrapped around each other lovingly. The forms Shiro had been working with so adamantly are scattered on the floor along the edge of the couch.

  'Disgusting. Absolutely repulsive. Revolting,' Keith thinks, even as he makes his way over to the drawer of the table on the other side of the couch, 'distasteful, truly sickening,' he pulls it open and grabs the blanket inside, face still twisted into a scowl, 'nauseating, repellent, gross, dumb idiots,' and drapes it over the two of them gently. On his way out, after dimming the lights in the room for them, he runs into Allura, Coran, Pidge, and Hunk - all of whom have twinkling eyes and sickeningly sweet grins plastered on their faces.

  "Awww, Keith!" They all say simultaneously, and he flips them off.

  "Shut up! Weirdos," he mutters, face completely red.

  As the rest of the gang tease Keith for being a mom, Allura catches a glance of something precious behind them; Lance and Shiro both subconsciously smiling, content to be in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please consider leaving kudos and giving me a little comment! I love those! :)


End file.
